Budding Friendship
by sweetnothings3
Summary: Fitz has been in love with Olivia since high school. He is still unable to profess his love to her so he has remained her best friend. Now at 24 Fitzgerald didn't know if he could ever tell the love of his life how much he really did love her. Now bringing Olivia's son Mathew into the equation Fitz felt that there chance together was slim until one day Olivia gave him hope.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz had been waiting for Olivia to get off work for the last 3 hours. She sounded urgent on the phone and he really hoped it had nothing to do with Mathew. Mathew was Olivia's two year old son and the love of Fitz's life. When Olivia first told fitz she was pregnant he had a heart attack. It was not surprising to anyone with eyes that Fitz was in love with Olivia except Olivia.

Olivia had gotten into a relationship three years ago and was immensely in love with Trevor. She was on top of the world and ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant. Too bad the same couldn't be said about Trevor. Two months after finding out about Olivia's pregnancy he left saying bringing a child into this world at the age of 23 wasn't ideal and that she should have an abortion. At 22 it was not an ideal idea for her but she new it was reality.

Heart broken and alone Olivia found her way to the only friend she knew she could always count on. Once Fitz opened the door after her repeated knocking she busted into sobs. Quickly apologizing for being so distant with him for the last two years she laid her head on his lap and cried herself to sleep.

Fitz looked her over and wondered who could make his goddess cry like this and promising to kill who ever brought her weeping to his door. "Stop staring at me, I can't sleep while you burn a whole into my head." "Ha-ha sorry Liv. Do you want to talk about why you're crying." "No id rather just lay in your lap for a little longer before the real world hits me again." "Okay whatever you want. What do go want to eat for dinner." "Umm pizza oh and Chinese oh and can we have some Italian." "Woah Livie hold up what are you eating for two.

Before Fitz could finish his sentence Olivia had began to burst into tears. Fitz couldn't understand why his question had brought forth that reaction until she began to explain the events that unfolded that day. "Trevor left me and I'm pregnant and, and you think I'm fat." Olivia quickly stated as sobs began to rack her body.

Fitz just stared at her trying to understand what she had just said putting his feelings aside he decided to be there for her however she would have him. Now he's sitting in her apartment wondering why she had called him earlier sounding frantic.


	2. Chapter 2- lies

Matt please stop crying and let me buckle you up in your car seat. Honey what's wrong why don't you want mommy to buckle you up. "I want daddy I not wanna go home I wanna go to daddy's." Mathew you can't go over Fitz house right now but how about we call him once we get home to see if he can come over. As Mathew continues to shake his head complying with his mothers idea Olivia can't understand why her son was so distraught and crying to see Fitz.

The ride home was silent as Mathew played with his fingers and Olivia stayed in her thoughts. Distracted with everything that had happened today she didn't notice Fitz's car parked in her driveway as she pulled up. Come on Matt unbuckle your seat so when can go into the house. Happy to finally be home Mathew jumps out of his car seat and waits for his mother to open the car door. Walking towards the house Matt notices Fitz car and is overjoyed with the thought of spending time with his daddy. Before Olivia has a chance to put her keys into the lock the door fly's open. "Daddy I miss you so so much" states Mathew while Olivia slowly walks into her home avoiding Fitz questioning eyes.

Fitz remembers the first time Matt called him daddy. They were all sitting on the couch and 11 month old Mathew walked up to Olivia and says love u mama love u daddeee. Fitz remembers the sheer panic on Olivia's face and how quickly she tried to reprimand Matt for uttering the word daddy. Fitz was quick to respond saying he also loved Matt and telling Olivia the new name Matt decided to call him was fine. He still remembers the big smile Olivia had on her face as she said okay and gave Matt one of the biggest kisses he had ever seen.

Daddy I smell good. Fitz laughed as Matt tried to say that the house smelled good. Matt was academically above for his age group, but his little sentence mistakes sent Fitz into a belly clenching laughter. "Matt the dinner smells good huh" "yeah daddy it smell yummy" "We'll thank you kind sir I cooked for you and mommy" "And you" stated Matt clarifying Fitz wouldn't be leaving before his bedtime story. "Yeah and me buddy" Fitz response brought a 100 watt smile out of Matt. Fitz looked over at Olivia wondering why she hadn't commented since walking in the house and why she didn't bring up why she called him so frantically while they were both at work. "Liv what's going on you haven't said anything at all" "Nothing Fitz... hello... thank you for dinner... I'll be in my room"

Matt what's wrong with mommy. Is she mad at me. Matt just shook his head smiling and utterly confused with his mother's attitude. "Daddy I hungry" "Okay bud let me make you a plate." After making Mathews plate Fitz walked down the hallway that led to Olivia's bedroom dreading to knock on her door. "Liv I'm coming in okay" livie what's wrong why did you call so upset this morning and why are you ignoring me right now.

"I lied" WHAT Fitz stated rather loudly confused on what she was talking about. I lied fitz and I'm so sorry but they were pestering me and then Abby started texting me about Trevor and then my parents said they were coming down so I lied and now you're gonna be mad but I promise that there was nothing else I could think of to get them off my back so I lied and, and I need you to help me because your my best friend and I kinda already added you into my lie and. Fitz quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from rambling. Liv what did you lie about? Olivia quickly whispered "I told everyone we were…" Fitz couldn't get the last part of her sentence after asking her to repeat what she said he didn't know if she should be pissed or overjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3- friendship

Fitz looked at Olivia as if she had grown two heads. Closing his eyes he replayed what she just said to him. I told everyone we were engaged. I know I know it sounds crazy but Abby was nagging me about how my last boyfriend was Trevor and how I needed to hop back in the wagon and then my mom called and she was going on and on about all of my old friends getting married and how I had a kid and no potential husband and Fitz you know I'm usually good with that but it actually hurt this time she's right I haven't dated in two years I don't even go out anymore so I lied I told my parents we were engaged and told Abby to leave me alone but it back fired because now they want to come down for a week and see my fiancé and the ring he got me. Fitz! Fitzgerald please say something. Please say you'll help me please this would mean the world to me and it will be easy we just have to act like were engaged for one week then we can go back to being best friends I promise. Just one week.

Liv this sounds like a bad idea and I'm king of bad ideas so I know what one sounds like and this this may be the worst idea you have ever come up with. You lied to your parents and know they think were engaged. Did you not think about how that's going to affect Mathew. What if your parents ask him if he's excited that were getting married. You'd be confusing him the next week when ask about the weeding and we say it's not happening. I get that you just wanted them to leave you alone but this situation you just put us in doesn't just involve you it involves everyone in this house.

Before Fitz could finish his speech about Olivia being irresponsible she burst into tears. "I'm a horrible mother and bad best friend and a liar. Fitz I'm horrible I lied and I didn't even think about Matt or you, you don't want to do this and now I'm going to have to tell everyone I lied and everyone is going to know I'm a bad mother. Olivia continued ranting on how bad of a mother she was and it made Fitz feel bad about telling her how irresponsible her idea was. Instead of looking at the negative aspects he should be ecstatic at the fact that he gets to be her fiancé for a week. He'd be able to hold her and kiss her and maybe he'd have enough courage to tell her how he really felt. This lie was turning out to be better than Fitz had originally thought.

When are you parents getting here Olivia. Fitz tried to hide the excitement from his voice but he ended up sounding annoyed and uncomfortable about pretending with her. Huh my parents are coming in three days but I'll tell them to cancel the trip don't worry. You don't have to do that I'll be your fiancé for the week but I need you and Matt to come somewhere with me tomorrow. Really you'll do it I knew I chose the right best friend in high school. I love you so, so much for doing this and don't worry about Matt we'll work something out when they leave.

I'm so happy Fitz I had been dreading this conversation with you all day and I promise to never lie about anything this major ever again. In a few months I'll tell my parents we broke up and you have nothing to worry about. Thank you so much I'm so happy I don't know what I would do with out you.

Olivia make sure you and Matt are at my house tomorrow by 5:30 I'm serious. Olivia noticed that Fitz looked different. He wasn't mad or at least she couldn't tell if he was he didn't yell at her to shut up but he wasn't acting like him and Olivia hoped whatever was wrong with him she could fix it before she had to be at his house tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4- suprise

Today's morning did not start off on a good note. She had slept in and now she was running late to work and she still had to drop Mathew off at day care. Normally mornings like these she could call Fitz and he'd make everything better. She couldn't do that today and that was definitely the reason for her foul mood. She just couldn't understand why he was so mad at her. Obviously being her fiancé was just the worst thing in the world. Why would he even agree to do this if he was going to be moody. She understood it was to lie and that the whole situation could have been avoided but it was too late now they had to play the hand they were dealt.

Last night's dinner was horrible Fitz completely ignored her and only made comments when Mathew spoke to him. Desperate for anything other than the silent treatment she picked a little fight with him which resulted in him reading Mathew a bedtime story and leaving. Now she just felt like crying because her best friend refused to talk to her. Contemplating if she even wanted to drive to Fitz's house just to be ignored she walked into work.

"Good morning Quinn have you heard from our clients yet"

Olivia owned a publishing company and although it wasn't what she wanted to do when she first started working there she had grown to like it. Her job helped pay the bills and kept her and Mathew on their feet. Walking into her office she noticed a humongous arrangements of flowers sitting on her desk.

"Quinn who put these flowers on my desk"

"When I got to work this morning they were already sitting there"

"Okay you can continue working, thank you"

Looking for some sign of who would buy her flowers she found a card and smiled as she read the hand written message. (Sorry for being such an ass I'm honored to be your fiancé this week. Don't forget to be at my house by 5:30 with Matt love Fitz)

After reading the card her day had just flourished. Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After picking up Mathew Olivia realized she was late to Fitz's it was already 5:20 and the drive from Mathew's school to Fitz's house was thirty to fourth five minutes. Trying not to make a big deal out of such a small mishap she continued on her path to Fitz's hoping he wouldn't be that upset with her. Arriving at 6:10 she was sad to see Fitz leaning on his car. As she drove into his driveway he came to the car and took Mathew switching him from her car to his. Walking to the passenger side of the car she quickly apologized for being late and in return received a reassuring smile. Satisfied with his response she got into the car ready for his surprise.

Noticing where the car was stopped Olivia gasped. They were parked in front of DeBeers ring shop. Walking inside Olivia couldn't speak. What was he doing why was she getting a ring what was going on. Looking at Fitz for answers to her questions she was once again met with a smile. After debating what ring they would get her Fitz walked into the back of the store and came back with a large elegant ring. It had one large diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds wrapping around the ring. On the inside it was engraved with livie. Tears began to come down Olivia's eyes when Fitz said I hope you didn't think I wouldn't get you a ring. Smiling at him and nodding her head she was at a loss of words.

Looking up at him she gave him a peck on the cheek and stared at her ring. It was gorgeous no gorgeous wasn't the word to describe how amazing the ring on her finger was. She just couldn't believe Fitz went through all this trouble and she knew it would take her years to pay him back for his thoughtful gift.

They all walked back to the car headed to Fitz where she would be cooking his favorite dinner because he got her such a lovely gift. Tomorrow her parents would be flying in and she couldn't wait for Fitz to be her fiancé. Maybe this lie she created wasn't as much as an accident as she had try to play it off as.

AN\\\\\ Thank you for the sweet comments. Next olives parents are home how do you think they'll act. Sorry for the late update my computer broke.


	5. Chapter 5- arrival

Waking up this morning I was ready for a battle. I knew my parents were staying at my house for the next week and that in itself was a headache. Walking towards Mathew's room I could hear him whispering on the phone with someone.

"I'm hungry and mommies still sleeping…. Long pause…. I don't want her to be mad at me for waking her up….. Can you please come over I miss you lots….. Longer pause…. How come… Really okay I'll see you later love you."

Olivia felt it was now an appropriate time and see who her son was on the phone with although she already had her suspicions.

"OHH" Mathew gasp seeing his mother walk through his bedroom right after he got of the phone with his daddy. Thinking of how he no longer was going to be hungry his excitement grew tenfold. "MOMMY! You're up now I'm radished" Olivia couldn't help the chuckle that came out of her mouth listening to her two year old son describe himself as a vegetable to say that he was extremely hungry. Chuckling Olivia begins to ask Matt who he was just on the phone with.

"Just daddy mommy he said he's going to come over when pop-pop and nana come over and stay for dinner. That's awesome right I missed daddy. How come he doesn't live with us like normal daddies."

Looking at her son she had no idea how to explain to him that they weren't normal mommy and daddies. How do you explain to a child that when you were pregnant your boyfriend left you and you had no one else to turn to and that the father figure in her son's life put his life on hold to help her out and got odd jobs to help pay for diapers. They weren't normal mommies and daddies. He didn't look at her like a daddy is suppose too look at mommy. Coming out of her bubble she realized that she had yet to answer her son's question.

"Daddy doesn't live with us because… Don't you like your room at daddies house its huge and it has all your toys in it." Olivia attempted to change the topic from her and Fitz's odd relationship not wanting to explain it to her son.

"Yeah I love my room and it has my big boy race car bed."

"Well if daddy lived with us you'd have to give all that stuff away and you couldn't have your room anymore. That's not fun huh."

"Oh no I don't want to give my room away mommy I like my race car bed at daddies home I don't have a race car bed here. I have a baby bed."

Looking at her son she can't help but giggle over his serious contemplating face. It's like he's trying to decide what he would do without his new bed Fitz insisted on buying him. Crisis avoided Olivia keeps telling herself.

"Come on bud lets' get you something to eat."

"Okay mommy can we have panicakes with strawberries"

"We can have anything you want bud now let's hurry up so were not late getting nana and pop-pop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going around in circles at the airport terminal was not how Olivia had envisioned picking up her parents up at the airport was going to be like yet here she was with a sleepy two year old going in her thirteenth circle around the terminal. Wanting to give up she looks at her ringing phone hoping it's her parents with an accurate destination so that she can park.

"Hello. Ugh Fitz why are you calling."

"I just wanted to know if we were going out to eat tonight or if I should make dinner at your house"

"I made reservations at Believe tonight for four"

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Fitz quickly got off the phone attempting to hide his hurt feelings of not being invited even after all of the things he has done for Olivia especially In these last few weeks.

Not understanding why Fitz hung up on her so quickly and needing to get to the bottom of it before she meet her parents she parked the car and called him back.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"I was done with the conversation. You told me your plans and you seem busy."

"Can you please drop the attitude before dinner I don't understand why you're mad at me when I haven't done anything wrong."

"Olivia there are five of us and you made reservations for four obviously you don't want me to have a seat at dinner."

Olivia couldn't contain her laughter once she realized why Fitz was so upset and short with her. "Mathew is staying at the house with Abby tonight so that we can have a grown up dinner with my parents."

Feeling dumb Fitz slowly nodded his head understanding what she had originally meant. "Okay I'll see you at dinner"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Parents Perspective)

Olivia my goodness it took forever to find your car. This is not where your father and I told you we would be. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't park. We've been waiting for you since our plane landed at noon and it's almost approaching two o'clock. We attempted to call you but it just kept going to voicemail.

I'm sorry mother I was on the phone with Fitz and I didn't see your call. I'm very happy that you safely found the car and I cannot wait to spend this week with you. Olivia states slightly annoyed with her mother's tone while rolling her eyes.

Where's my handsome grandson Olivia's father ask completely ignoring her and going straight for her sleeping two year old.

Olivia he is asleep I thought you said he would be awake. We don't even get to spend time with him today because you want us to have dinner with your supposed fiancé.

Having dinner was both of your ideas Olivia says in a quick exhausted breath.

Who do you think you're talking to with that tone Olivia's mother quickly reprimands.

Olivia just sits in her car quietly contemplating how she was going to survive dinner with her parents let alone this trip from hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:/ next chapter Olivia and Fitz go out to dinner how do you think that is going to go? This chapter took a little while to write because I had no idea where I was going with this story. Expect an update by the end of this week if not early next week. Thank you for the reviews and continue to give me your feedback. I love reading your thoughts and how I can improve the story


	6. Chapter 6- suprise

Mom I'm driving the speed limit would you please stop yelling at me

I don't need the attitude Olivia you are going too fast and need to slow down. If this is how you drive with my grandson in the car then we have a quite a few more things to discuss than I thought we did.

With a silent huff of her breath Olivia continued on her drive to her house.

Walking into her house was almost hassle free. Right before she could unlock the door she noticed a man sitting on her porch looking at his cellphone. Clearing her voice the man shot his head up and Olivia gasped from shock. Thinking to herself this can't be who I think it is she quickly closed her eyes and said a prayer hoping the man would just disappear.

Trevor? Olivia whispered in a fragile voice. Out of all the things she thought would happen today this was not one of them. As he walked closer to her she quickly looked down at the baby in her hand and held onto him tighter.

"You need to leave" Olivia stated in a stronger voice expressing her clear anger towards the man standing inches away from her.

A shocked expression took over Trevor face and he stood silent surprised at the new Olivia that stood before him before he could form a sentence he was tackled by Olivia's mother.

Looking over at her he was happy to hear her praises and how much she missed him. As a smirk played on Trevor lips he began to flatter Mrs. Pope.

(Trevor speaking) Mrs. Pope I have missed you so much. Look at you, you don't look as if you have aged a day you may even before more beautiful than the last time I saw you.

Happy with the things Trevor said Maya smiled and invited him into Olivia's home.

"Olivia are you going to just stand there or are you going to open the door it is cold outside and you have guest. You would think you'd have manners by now."

Looking back at her mother with hatred in her eyes she carefully pronounced each syllable in her next sentence.

"He is not entering my home and will be leaving immediately if you wish to converse with him you are free to go to his home. Better yet I can drop you and your luggage off at his house and you can stay the week with him instead of me."

Looking directly at Trevor Olivia stated "I don't ever want to see you or have you near my home again. You need to leave and you need to leave quickly."

Before her mother could make a comment Olivia quickly went into her house and took her and Mat into her room and sat on her bed."

Shocked Maya quickly apologized for how Olivia treated Trevor and walked into Olivia's house with Eli toting after her with their bags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parent's point of view

Eli I can't believe our daughter is marrying Fitzgerald. This is a disaster waiting to happen. He's just going to get sick of her like Trevor did. You know she never knew how to pick a man.

Maya hush she is fine I think it's about time someone showed interest and the desire to marry her. I thought my baby girl was going to be a single mother for the rest of her life.

I know I know but did it have to be Fitzgerald that showed interest I like the boy and all but she could do better. There are plenty of more suitable fish in the sea. Why couldn't she pick someone more of her class.

Anyone is better than Trevor Maya.

"I cannot believe the way you acted earlier when you saw him. You know how much that boy hurt Olivia yet you still made him seem like he was the most amazing man in the world. How could you do that to her."

I liked Trevor Eli I wanted them to get married when I found out she was pregnant. If only she knew how to keep a man we wouldn't be forced to have dinner with the new men in her life. I mean imagine how many strange men have been around my grandson.

Enough! Olivia may not have the best judgment in men but she would never allow just anyone into her son's life. This is the last time were going to have this discussion and that is final.

Looking at her husband she realized that she had pushed a few buttons and that it was time to be quiet and begin to get ready for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down the hall Olivia was worrying about an entirely different matter than her parents. Ignoring her mother's actions entirely and the events that happened today she focused on her dinner with Fitz.

Matt what do you think about this dress honey. Matt sweetie look at mommy do you like this one? No reply once again. Olivia looked at the red strapless knee high dress she was wearing and decide that this would not do. It was too tight and looked like she was going on a girl's night out not dinner with Fitz and her parents. Changing into her black halter top form fitting sequence dress she twirled in the mirror. This one was nice. The long slit form her ankle to the top of her thigh showed off her toned right leg. Her cleavage was just enough to give a view of what she had but still formal for dinner with her parents. Looking in her closet she grabbed her red bottom Louis Vuitton heels that Fitz had given her as a gift and her silver clutch.

Twirling once again in her full sized mirror she was very pleased with what she saw in the mirror and hoped Fitz would feel the same.

Chiding herself she exclaimed Stop Olivia its Fitz this is strictly business. He's doing me a favor there is no attraction between us stop getting your hopes up. If he liked you he would have made a move along time ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback to March 14 2014 Matt is six months old

Lounging on the couch with Fitz and a sleeping baby at the age of 22 was not how Olivia would have ever predicted her life would turn out but here she was enjoying the moment.

Liv I think he's sleeping now.

How do you do it? He just falls asleep whenever he's in your arms but with me he wants to stay up and fight.

I've been told that I have a very soothing voice a few times haha

Olivia couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealously that she felt from Fitz stating a complement that some other girl must have told him.

Standing up she quickly grabs the sleeping baby out of Fitz hands and walks into the nursery to put him in bed.

While grabbing the baby Fitz was gifted with the view of Olivia's cleavage bursting out of her tank top.

As if on que Fitz found himself fixing his pants while watching Olivia as she walked Matthew back into his room.

While putting Matthew into his crib Olivia couldn't help but smile at the thought of Fitz checking her out while, she but Matt in his room. Now was the time to make her move. They have been friends forever and approaching this next step in their relationship may NE difficult but she knew it was worth the try. If nothing came out of it she would still have her best friend and that was the most important thing to her.

While walking back into the living room she heard the short end of Fitz's conversation.

"Yeah I'm at Olivia's right now. She just put Matt down so I'll probably be leaving soon. Yeah I'm still coming over afterwards. Okay. Love you too. See you soon."

Knowing that Fitz mother had died and he wasn't close to his father she knew that he was talking to another girl. Not wanting to ruin a relationship and feeling reject Olivia quickly walked to the couch and told Fitz she was tired so that he could leave to wherever he had plans to go.

As Fitz left the house Olivia cried herself to sleep that might wondering if he would ever feel the same as she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7- do you like me?

Dinner with the popes

Fitz sat in his room waiting for the clock to hit six so that he could drive to believe and make the seven o'clock reservation. He wasn't really nervous to have dinner with Olivia's parents. He knew her father loved h7m, and her mother, she was a different story. She just didn't enjoy seeing Olivia happy, and she was a back closeted racist. He figured the dinner would last 10 minutes before Maya made A below the belt comment that would offend him or Olivia. Ten minutes was pushing his luck but he truly hoped the whole dinner would be peaceful. Looking at the clock he realized that it was time to go to the restaurant.

Olivia pov

Looking at myself in the mirror I was truly ready for this dinner to be over with. The entire day had been draining and I really just wanted to take a nap and have my mother leave. I never understood why she hated me so much. She had treated me this way ever since I was little and I could never understand what I did wrong at such a young age. As I got older I realized that I would never have a motherly mother and I was okay with that I just wished you could look at things from my point of view but I knew that was like asking a dog to be a cat.

Live are you almost ready.

I heard my Father's voice behind my door and quickly opened it. Looking at my father I was glad I had him in my life. He was always supportive and treated me like his baby girl.

Looking up at him with a smile I grabbed my clutch and followed him to the doorway where my mother stood. Looking at us she had a disgusted look on her face and before she could make a comment my father gave her a stern look and she kept her mouth closed.

Driving to the restaurant was uneventful and I had no idea how dinner was going to go. Walking into the restaurant I gave the waiter my name and was seated at the table. Looking at Fitz I smiled grateful for his friendship. As I was reaching to grab my menu a soft hand grabbed my face and delicately placed a soft kiss amongst my lips as a greeting. Dazed I looked at Fitz's face sporting the largest grin. Still smiling at him I missed him greeting my parents and was only brought back into reality by the waiter who was ready to take our drinks. Looking at the waiter I ordered a glass of red wine and began to study my menu. After a few minutes I heard my father clear his throat. Looking up expectantly I waited for him to say something.

So Fitzgerald I understand that you want to marry my daughter.

Yes sir it appears that I do

With a slight chuckle Olivia elbowed Fitz and sent him a death glare for joking around about their arrangement.

Eli looked at Olivia and laughed at her reaction. So Fitzgerald why do you think that you are the man for my daughter.

I love your daughter sir. I don't know what I would do without her or Mathew in my life. Everything I do in my life always is in the best interest of them and I don't think I would still be here without Olivia's friendship in my life. I don't know if those things make me the best man for your daughter. I do know that from the qualities I listed there will be no other man to love your daughter or work as hard to please her than I will.

Eli smiled at Fitz and was glad his live had someone that great in her life that loved her.

After making his declaration of love to Olivia's father Fitz quickly looked at Olivia to see tears in her eyes. Hoping that those tears were tears of happiness he smiled and squeezed her thigh. The rest of dinner went smoothly with flowing conversation from Eli and Fitz. Maya remained quite throughout the whole dinner and no one paid special attention to the way she was acting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that dinner was over Olivia crawled into bed and thought about the events that happened that night. Fitz told her father that he loved her. She knew he was being serious from the look on his face she just didn't understand what form of love he meant. Did he love her as a friend or did he love her love her. Olivia feel asleep contemplating which form of love Fitz was talking about and if she would finally be able to tell him her true feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second day of parent's arrival (Saturday)

Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon and her son's laughter. Walking down the hallway she could barely make out what Mathew was saying.

"No nana no more tickles nooooo. Papa please save me nana's gonna tickle me sum more. Laughter erupted from her father as she watched him save her son from her mother's tickles. She looked at her mother's face and actually saw a smile. Before she could bring herself into a somber place she quickly made her presence known by clearing her voice.

Mommy your awake I missed you.

Picking up her son she quickly told him good morning and asked him about his night with his aunt Abby.

(Matthew)

Quickly grabbing lives cheeks he quickly stated "Smooched mommy and smacked a big kiss onto her lips before animatedly answering all of his mother's questions. Before Olivia could put Mathew down he immediately began to ask about the whereabouts of his father.

"Where's daddy mommy"

"He is at home mat but he told me to give you a big kiss last night when I saw him"

"You saw daddy last night mommy, how come I didn't see him last night. I wanna see daddy too. I wanna see daddy last night too."

Looking at her son Olivia decided to come up with a quick solution to a battle with her son that she did not want to have at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Okay Matt you can see daddy right now. How about we go call him and have him come over for breakfast with us nana and papa.

"Yeah I want daddy to come over now. I miss him this much. Mathew displayed with a large stretch of his hands.

Olivia chuckled at how much Matt loved Fitz. She worried that one day Fitz would find a girlfriend and have a family of his own. Leaving them on the back burner but after last night she knew she had nothing to fear. Looking at her parents she wondered if they would enjoy the zoo. She knew Matthew had been asking to go and figured everyone could go after breakfast in Fitz's car.

Enjoying the thought of spending more time with Fitz she quickly dialed his number so she could make her thought a reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast everyone piled into Fitz's range rover ready to embark on their new adventure. The car ride was laidback with her parents enjoying their time with Mathew and Fitz holding Olivia's hand. She began to wonder if he was doing all of these things to keep up the façade of a dutiful fiancé or if he really wanted to do these things because he had feelings for her.

The first hour at the zoo consisted of everyone following Mathew around from exhibit to exhibit. Once everyone had seen half of all the animals Olivia decided to let everyone have a break and recoup from all of their walking around. After lunch Mathew went with Olivia's parents leaving her and Fitz alone.

After a few minutes of silence Olivia decided to break the ice.

"You know you don't have to hold my hand no one expects you to hold my hand and I don't want you to feel obligated to do so."

"I know"

Was all Fitz stated and somehow that short reply got on her nerves. Here she was being nervous and making sure he didn't feel pressured to do things he wanted to do and all he says is I know. He knows. Obviously she knew that he was under no obligation to do anything and that he could walk away from her at any moment. She knew these things she knew that it was his game and ball was in his hands, but she deserved more than just an okay. She deserved more than a two word sentence, and why in the hell was he still holding her hand. If he knew so damn well that he didn't have to why was her hand in his possession. Fuming she quickly snatched her hand away from his and began to walk away to a different exhibit.

Laughing at Olivia's reaction to his okay Fitz quickly moved to action before she was truly mad and no longer speaking to him.

Liv

Liv

Olivia stop a second I'm calling you. Why are you so upset I thought we were having a no e time bad you look like you're ready to kill me.

Seriously liv the silence treatment what are we six. Can you please let me know why I did wrong so that you can stop being mad at me and I can fix it.

Silence

Please liv just tell me what's wrong and I promise ill make it better. I'm sorry ok I don't truly know why you are this upset but I am one hundred percent sorry.

Liv. Are you going to make me beg because I won't beg it's not going to happen.

Okay ill beg if that is what it fakes I just want to hear your beautiful voice one more time.

As silence continued to grow between us I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack just from waiting to hear what she was going to say. Just as I was going to apologize once again for my wrong doings I heard her tiny little voice. Looking over at her I asked her to repeat what she just said.

Do you like me?

I stood there shocked trying to articulate the perfect thing to say in this moment. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. The women of my dreams was asking me a simple question. A question I have wanted to leave her mouth a thousand times and all I could do was stand there and look like a fool. While I repeated her question over abs over aging in my head.

Do you like me?

Do you like me?

Gosh I loved you. If only I could get my body to have those words come out she would understand that just liking her was impossible. Especially when I have been loving her for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. I REALLY ENJOY READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORIES AND ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ AND COMMENT ANDLET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


End file.
